Rex Otamay
|-| 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= Rex Otamay is the Red Dino Master, the Red Ranger and leader of the Dino Masters. Character History to be added Personality to be added Forms - Souls= - GasSoul= Arsenal *Dino Riser *Paleo Sword *Paleo Souls **Red Paleo Soul **GasSoul Zords *TyrannoMaster Attacks - PolishSoul= Arsenal *Dino Riser *Paleo Sword *Paleo Souls **Red Paleo Soul **PolishSoul Zords *TyrannoMaster Attacks - SpeedSoul= Arsenal *Dino Riser *Paleo Sword *Paleo Souls **Red Paleo Soul **SpeedSoul Zords *TyrannoMaster Attacks - HardSoul= Arsenal *Dino Riser *Paleo Sword *Paleo Souls **Red Paleo Soul **HardSoul Zords *TyrannoMaster Attacks - InflateSoul= Arsenal *Dino Riser *Paleo Sword *Paleo Souls **Red Paleo Soul **InflateSoul Zords *TyrannoMaster Attacks - SpraySoul= Arsenal *Dino Riser *Paleo Sword *Paleo Souls **Red Paleo Soul **SpraySoul Zords *TyrannoMaster Attacks - SleepSoul= Arsenal *Dino Riser *Paleo Sword *Paleo Souls **Red Paleo Soul **SleepSoul Zords *TyrannoMaster Attacks - FloatSoul= Arsenal *Dino Riser *Paleo Sword *Paleo Souls **Red Paleo Soul **FloatSoul Zords *TyrannoMaster }} - Upgrades= - Shine SuperSoul= Using the Shine SuperSoul, the Red Dino Master can equip the Paleo Shine Armor, which enables him to perform intensely powerful light-based attacks. Arsenal *Dino Riser *Paleo Sword *Paleo Souls **Red Paleo Soul **Shine SuperSoul Zords *TyrannoMaster *ShineRaptor Attacks - Cosmo SuperSoul= Using the Cosmo SuperSoul, the Red Dino Master can equip the Cosmo Armor, which enables him to perform powerful light & darkness-based attacks. Arsenal *Dino Riser *Paleo Sword *Paleo Souls **Red Paleo Soul **Cosmo SuperSoul Zords *TyrannoMaster *CosmoRaptor Attacks - Thumping SuperSoul= Using the Thumping SuperSoul, the Red Dino Master can equip the Paleo Knockout Armor, enabling him to perform powerful earth-based attacks and have immensely formidable punching abilities. Arsenal *Dino Riser *Paleo Sword *Paleo Souls **Red Paleo Soul **Thumping SuperSoul Zords *TyrannoMaster *Pachygaroo & Minigaroo Attacks }} - Full Master Mode= After proving himself worthy of becoming a full master, the Paleo RiseSword becomes the Master RiseCalibur, granting the Red Dino Master a navy-blue breastplate with robes and a cape, which allows him to access the full power of the PaleoZords through the Master RiseCalibur. Arsenal *Dino Riser *Master RiseCalibur *Paleo RiseSword (borrowed from another Dino Master) *Paleo Souls **Red Paleo Soul **Blizzard SuperSoul Attacks *'Extreme Dino Slash': **'Red Paleo Soul': By activating the Master RiseCalibur a second time, the Red Dino Master gathers TyrannoMaster's full power and executes an extremely powerful rainbow energy slash, that takes the form of TyrannoMaster's head, with the Master RiseCalibur. *'Ultimate Dino Slash': **'Blizzard SuperSoul': By inserting the Blizzard SuperSoul in the Master RiseCalibur, the Red Dino Master gathers PteraBlizzard's full power and executes an extremely powerful ice slash, that takes the form of PteraBlizzard's head, with the Ryusoul Calibur. **'Magma SuperSoul': By inserting the Magma SuperSoul in the Master RiseCalibur, the Red Dino Master gathers DimetroMagma's full power and executes two extremely powerful fires slash, that takes the form of DimetroMagma's head after combining, with the Master RiseCalibur. - Red Dino King= Using the King Riser, the Red Dino Master gains a new upgrade. Arsenal *Dino Riser *King Riser *Paleo RiseSword **Master RiseCalibur *Paleo Souls **Red Paleo Soul **Paleo KingSoul }} - Sougon= As an unexpected part of a plan to save Geki, the armor attempted to take over Rex's body, though the Dino Masters managed to hold off the armor pieces long enough for TyrannoBlizzard to deliver the Jack-o'-saur. It promptly drained Sougon from the Demon Master armor and the armor was purified by the Minosaur's destruction. Evolion later takes possession of Rex, turning him into a new Demon Master. As such, the Master can summon the armor of Sougon around Rex and has access to a variety of dark attacks. After trapping the Rangers in a shield, Rex and his ancestor duel in their respective armors. A massive battle ensues, destroying most of the Paleo RiseCave. Geki finally reaches past the darkness to his descendant, and the Master is ejected from Rex's body. Arsenal *Demon RiseSword - a silver and purple version of the Paleo RiseSword *Unnamed shield *Paleo Souls **DemonSoul }} Behind the Scenes Portrayal * to be added Notes * to be added Category:Leader Category:Heroes